the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mars
}} Mars is the fourth planet from the sun and appears reddish in color. It endured enslavement under the NoHead Empire. History Early history Mars was civilized by its people, the Martians, millennia before 1780. Mars was noticed to be "bright" by Superhero School Astronomy teacher Ramona Meyer, one night in 1994. Mara Sintra had also discussed Mars in her Foresight class, pointing out the fascinating angle the planet made to Neptune with her orrery, and teaching that it causes accidents and burns when in a particular alignment with Saturn. NoHead Empire and enslavement Shortly after the Fall of the Government, the Empire occupied the planet, allowing Mr. Crooked NoHead to capture and export Martians as slave labor to Earth, in order to help construct the Imperial Palace. In 1995, Keeko was killed by the remnant of the robots while driving drunkenly from the battle a year prior. Almost immediately, his death caused Mr. Stupid NoHead to sense Allieano’s presence on Mars, thus he sent the Gladiator to eliminate him and subsequently root out any more Martians. The Gladiator and his troops met heavy resistance from the local Martian population, but ultimately the NoHead Robot Army succeeded in crushing the uprising. During the battle, the Gladiator bested and killed Allieano. Upon discovering his opponent's son Abalan, whom he found to be extremely powerful in the Darkness, the Gladiator exterminated all witnesses, including the robot commander, and went on to train the boy as his secret apprentice. During the occupation, Mars was opened by the Imperial authorities to slavers. At the advice of the latters, the Empire began using the powerful Martians to carry out slave labor. Martian captives were used for countless Imperial projects. However, because of their devotion to their homeworld, many Martians would evade the Imperial garrison there to revisit their beloved wastelands for important Martian holidays. In 2005, Roxanne Waterston was secretly sent by Mr. Stupid NoHead to be held as a hostage on the planet, in order to keep her master from speaking out against the Empire. Eventually, she was rescued by Abalan, himself on a mission by police officer Ronald Koda to track down Bladepoint. Waterston promised to reveal the location of her master, but only if Abalan was able to destroy a skyhook, which was designed to transfer Martians offworld for slave labor. Abalan headed to the construction site and destroyed the skyhook. Grateful for Abalan's heroic deeds, Waterston informed him that Bladepoint had journeyed to Tsala, causing a chain of events that culminated in the signing of the Japanese Treaty. Later, after Abalan's departure, Roxanne Waterston met with Sheriff Bladepoint, Dexter, Zett, Ronald Koda, Laleh Clipso and WINDOW. In which they reformed the Police Grand Army. Waterston picked a symbol for the police, the symbol found upon Abalan's bedsheets, in a tribute to the latter and his victories against the Empire. One year after the liberation of Superhero University, Mars had been subjected to a long orbital blockade. Xalvatrix ordered a door-to-door curfew in order to apprehend every police officer, eventually hoping to get her hands on the crew of the Pummeller. However, the Imperials were defeated by Laparadowo, and subsequently, the Martians, along with the local police officers, celebrated a new holiday. In the 2010s, Mars was deeply considering taking in Terran refugees for presumably permanent stays. Third NoHead War During the Battle of the Tower of Reincarnation, Hell Burnbottom was forced by Lindsay Kellerman to disappear and reappear on Mars. He began seeking a portal to return to Canada with, eventually getting offworld successfully. Appearances * * * * * *''Mutant of the Month'' External links *Mars on Wikipedia Notes and references Category:NoHead-aligned planets Category:Terrestrial planets Category:Solar system